


Feel the Burn (or Ice is Nice)

by theresalwaysaway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Scotland, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/pseuds/theresalwaysaway
Summary: Fitz and Simmons try to survive a heat wave in Scotland. The future is a trauma-free zone.Written as the Fluff entry for the Angst vs Fluff contest based on the prompt: "What makes you think this was an accident?"





	Feel the Burn (or Ice is Nice)

“This heat is breaking records,” Jemma said.

“Not surprised,” Fitz replied, not moving.

Fitz and Jemma are both sitting parked next to the one fan in the cottage. The little place they have escaped to while on leave did not come equipped with air conditioning. Who knew they would need it? Normal temperatures in Scotland at this time of year were around 17/18 degrees. _31 degrees._ That’s what Jemma’s weather app said. Fitz packed shorts but Jemma’s only shorts were her pajama bottoms. 

And so they sit—trying to stay cool. 

“I’m making ice cubes,” said Jemma.

“Brilliant.”

The freezer in the kitchen was empty except for two ice cube trays. Jemma had put them to work immediately upon arrival filling them with water and placing them back in the freezer, but it would take awhile for the ice to harden. Fitz had stood in front of the freezer letting the cold air rush over his face until Jemma reprimanded him.

“We could try outside,” Fitz suggested. “Maybe there is a breeze.”

“Maybe there is.” As soon as the words left her mouth, her stomach did a little flip. Those words spoken once so long ago had been a turning point. She glanced over and gazed at him fondly. 

“You want me to go check, I suppose.” 

“No, I was just thinking….”

“No worries,” he said in mock bravado, “I will go evaluate the situation and report back.”

Jemma giggled. Fitz was gone a long time, but not long enough for her to worry. “What’s the status?”

“It’s perfect. I pulled some chairs into the shade and we can have tea out there.”

Tea, even hot tea, was customary and neither thought twice about it even if it was uncustomarily warm. Jemma put the kettle on and fixed a tea tray while Fitz lounged outside. They drank their tea and had their biscuits in companionable silence. Everything was so peaceful. Jemma was so happy her heart might burst. She reached her hand over to cover his. 

Fitz looked up, not at her, but at the flowerbeds in the yard. “It’s not just us wilting in the heat. Those poor flowers aren’t faring much better.”

Jemma looked around to remedy the situation and saw a hose nearby. “You’re right, Fitz. Let’s fix this.” She turned on the spigot to which the hose was attached and immediately water began spraying all over her. Letting out a yelp, she quickly turned it off but she was dripping wet. After removing the hose and checking the connection, she slowly turned and tried her best to scowl at him. “Somebody accidentally removed the washer from this hose. Do you know anything about this?”

Fitz tried desperately not to laugh. “What makes you think this was an accident?”

“Oh, ho, ho!” Jemma can’t hold back the laughter anymore. And a gleam was forming in her eyes as she considered her next move. “There will be retaliation!”

She grabbed the sprayer and pointed it at him, but there was no water pressure and a rather pathetic stream appeared that came nowhere close to Fitz. He was on his feet anyway, running. 

“All right, where is it?” Jemma demanded.

“Where is what?”

“The washer!”

Fitz produced the thin plastic disc from his pocket.

“I have cooled off significantly, thanks to you. But these plants do need a drink,” she huffed.

Fitz replaced the washer, reconnected the hose, and turned on the water, but scampered away before Jemma could get him wet. Amazingly, when she was done watering the flowers, her front had completely dried. 

She took up her position sitting in the shade next to Fitz. “I’m pranking you back, you know.”

Fitz didn’t move and his eyes remained closed. “I expect no less.”

* * *

Jemma took the tea tray back to the kitchen. Fitz had fallen asleep lulled by the breeze and the complete lack of anything to do.

She noticed the beer was still out on the table. After placing two in the refrigerator to get cold, she decided to check on the ice cubes. In America, they put them in drinks. She had heard of the concept of ice tea, but really, she should experiment first. It was the only sensible thing to do!

Jemma hummed as she put together a sampling of a few drinks. Some with ice, some without. Hot tea, iced tea (both with the requisite amount of sugar), plain water, ice water, and finally a cup with just ice.

“Hey Fitz, wake up!” Jemma called out as she returned outside.

“What….” He rubbed his eyes. “What’s this?”

“For your consideration: various beverages with and without ice. For Science!”

“Of course, For Science!”

“You know me.” She pointed out the ice tea. “And that is tea with the right amount of sugar, because I know you.”

Fitz sipped it and then compared it with the hot tea.

“Still prefer hot tea, I dunno why, but the iced tea does have its benefits.” Then he tried the ice water. “Works for me. We don’t have any crisps around, do we?”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to do more shopping. I put some beer in the fridge, though.”

“Hmmm. Always planning ahead you are. What’s that cup of ice for?”

Before he could even finish his question, she grabbed the back collar of his shirt away from his neck and unceremoniously dumped the ice down his back. 

“Hey!” Fitz yelled, his voice jumping a couple of octaves. “That’s cold! Get it out! Ow, ow, ow!” He was out of his seat at once contorting his body in a ridiculous fashion trying not to let the ice touch his skin.

Jemma made no move to help and was doubled over, she was laughing so hard. Once he untucked his shirt to let the ice escape, he started to chuckle as well. 

“It’s on.” He grabbed some ice out of the water and began pelting her with little half melted cubes.

“Hey, those are hard.” Some went down her tank top and she had to wrestle with her shirt too, to get them free. 

There was full out war after that. Once the ice was gone, the water became ammunition. Jemma ran for the hose first and got Fitz good and wet, but he wrested the sprayer away and managed to soak Jemma as well. They were both laughing and grappling with each other and Jemma couldn't remember the last time they had so much fun. Finally she yelled, “Truce!” They were both dripping wet, their hair glistening in the late afternoon sun, huge smiles on their faces.

Fitz dropped the hose. “Now you want to try diplomacy. I see how it is.” 

She just grinned and planted a kiss directly on his lips, lingering while she eased her hands to the back of his neck. Fitz broke away and removed her hands, his blue eyes sparkling. “Jemma, your hands are freezing.”

“They’re like little ice buckets, aren’t they.” She looked up at him playfully. Soon they were kissing again and all thoughts left her head, save one: there was still a whole other tray of ice cubes in the freezer.


End file.
